


Tournament this weekend

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, LARP and the Real Girl, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's phone buzzed. He checked it. There was a text from a number he'd never seen before.<br/><em>Tournament this weekend. Come if you can, handmaiden.</em><br/><em>How'd you get my number?</em><br/><em>Have you met me?</em><br/><em>Right, I'll be there!</em></p><p>This was inspired by <a href="http://destielsbitch.tumblr.com/post/41610724917">this fanart</a> by destielsbitch on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tournament this weekend

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this fanart](http://destielsbitch.tumblr.com/post/41610724917) by destielsbitch on tumblr.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)

 

Dean's phone buzzed. He checked it. There was a text from a number he'd never seen before.

_Tournament this weekend. Come if you can, handmaiden._

_How'd you get my number?_

_Have you met me?_

_Right, I'll be there!_

Dean turned that car around abruptly, not explaining what had happened to Sam or Cas, who looked to each other for the answers neither had. Finally Sam spoke up.

"Where are we going, Dean?"

Dean smirked as he answered, "Moondoor."

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "I have never heard of a place known by the name of Moondoor."

Dean provided no answer so Sam explained to Cas who Charlie was and that Moondoor was a fictional land that the LARPers LARPed in, and of course what LARPing was.

Cas thought the idea sounded fun, and Sam agreed they could use a break, so they drove all night to make it to the tournament.  
When they arrived, Dean set off to find the royal tent, but Charlie found him first. She jumped out of the bushes with one of the fake swords and pointed it at him playfully.

“You made it!”

“I said I would.” He and Charlie hugged, while Sam and Cas stood a short distance away.

“Is Dean attracted to this Charlie?” Cas asked tilting his head again.

“I doubt it he says she’s like the little sister he never wanted, but even if he is she’s a lesbian, so it wouldn’t work.”

Cas nodded.

After Dean and Charlie had finished greeting each other they rejoined Sam and Cas.

“Charlie, This is Cas, he’s an angel.”

“When’d you get a boyfriend Dean?” Charlie raised her eyebrow.

“No he’s literally an angel.” Dean protested.

“Ooooookaaaay!” She rolled her eyes and then led them to her tent.

When they entered the royal tent they were surprised to see Gilda sitting on the bed.

“Hey, babe, You remember Sam and Dean. This is Dean’s ‘friend’ Cas. Cas this is my girlfriend, Gilda.” She punctuated the word friend with air quotes.

“Finally! Someone else sees it!” A voice to their left sighed.

“That’s Gabriel, he’s my best strategist.” Charlie introduced the man sitting in a chair just to the left of the tent opening.

“You’re supposed to be dead!” Sam and Dean exclaimed together, pulling their guns.

“I’d appreciated it if you didn’t threaten my strategist; also we talked about this last time, no guns in Moondoor!”

“Do you know what he is?!” Dean demanded.

“Oh, God! Did I attract another monster?”

“Archangel.” Cas answered.

“Wait, wait, wait, so you’re _the_ Gabriel?”

“Yep!” he popped the p.

“Well, then, I guess I can just pointed out, that my girlfriend is a fairie! Suck it!” She shouted at Dean smugly.

“Hey, Sammich.” Gabriel grinned as he stood and walked toward Sam. Sam blushed. When Gabriel reached him he grabbed both of Sam’s cheeks and kissed him.

Dean raised his eyebrow. “Sammy, what’s going on?”

“He never told you?” Gabriel pouted. “Sam it could have moved their sexual tension train along, you know.”

“I didn’t know how to tell them, and then you, well, you died, so I figured it was over.”

“Well, I’m back!”

“I see that!”

“I need some air!” Dean declared, before exiting the tent dragging Cas with him.

“Those two!” Gabriel and Charlie sighed.

“Dean?” Cas asked cautiously once they were father away from the tent.

“What?!”

“You took me with you.”

“So?”

“Dean, is what Charlie implied true?”

Dean took a deep breath. “I don’t know! I mean first you were cold and unfeeling, then you were falling, then you were working with Crowley, and then you died! I don’t know what to think. And Zachariah didn’t help!”

“What do you mean?”

“When he sent me to the future, I met future me and you, and, well no one said it out loud, but I know me and you and I think we were together, and I know it was a fake time line he created, but Lucifer said Sam would always say yes in Detroit and that happened, but we defeated them so it can’t happen how it did in that future and I don’t kno-” Dean never got to finish that sentence, because Cas pressed their lips together.

When the kiss broke Dean stared at Cas in shock. Cas turned to leave, but Dean grabbed his arm.

“No, you don’t get to do that!”

“I’m sorry, Dean, it was inappropriate.”

“Not what I meant, you do not get to just leave after you kiss me resolving years of panic over my sexuality!” This time Dean was the one to initiate the kiss.

Once they were done with sucking each other’s faces off for the time being they returned to Charlie’s tent and before anyone could say a word, Dean announced.

“Charlie, your girlfriend may be a fairie, but my boyfriend is an angel!”

“I think Sam still wins here, he’s with an Archangel!” Charlie chuckled.

And so after the tournament was done the Impala had another passenger, and a different driver, because Dean was too busy making out with Cas in the back seat to focus of the road.


End file.
